


He Had No-Body To Go With!

by makingitwork



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fae Stiles, Fairy Stiles, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humour, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pranks, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Single Parent Derek, Single dad Derek, Superman Derek, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Single Dad Derek and his daughter celebrate Halloween with Derek's fairy boyfriend Stiles:"Get it? No body, as in- nobody, but also, no body." Stiles laughed, eyes glinting merrily, before frowning when Derek didn't respond. "Do you get it? Because he's a skeleton?"Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "I get the joke, Stiles.""Right, so...make with the laughing."The five year old looked between the two men; examining her dad's exasperation and Stiles' confusion. She decided to take matters into her own hands, and cleared her throat. They both looked at her. "I get it. And the uh- the fungus didn't go with the skeleton either. Because uh...because there wasn't mushroom at the party."Stiles bursts out laughing, high-fiving Isabella gleefully, and Derek smacks himself in the face and wonders how he ended up with the both of them in his life.





	He Had No-Body To Go With!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello cuties! 
> 
>  
> 
> Do read the summary because it's a snippet that's not in the story for some reason XD I hope you like this because I definitely like you.
> 
> That's right, you there, with the scrolling. Ready to read some Halloween goodness? 
> 
> ENJOY!

Derek rises immediately, ignoring the curious frowns of the meditation group he's currently leading, as he spots a police deputy in full uniform walk past the glass front of his gym. He heads to the front door, just as the man reaches it, and Derek's fraught with worry. 

It's around 4pm, but it's dark out, there are more clouds than usual in the sky and the streets look a lot darker than they should for this time. 

"Mr Hale?" The deputy asks, and Derek nods, a thousand possibilities racing through this head. Has something happened to Isabella? Stiles? Are they okay? Are they missing? What about Laura- "I found this little miscreant around the Preserve. She yours?" And he plucks Isabella out from where she was hiding behind his legs. She's wearing a black leotard and black fluffy skirt, with cobwebs drawn expertly on each cheek. There are black flowers lining the crest of her pointy hat and her little wooden broomstick is leaning against her hip beside her spider bag. 

"Izzy," Derek breathes, relieved and confused to see her. He leans down, tugging her forward to make sure she's okay, and she glows her eyes at him from the hidden safety under the lilt of her hat, to let him know she's okay. 

"Hi daddy!" She beams, and he rolls his eyes at her exuberance. 

"She was alone?" He says to the deputy, worry still tight in his heart "my boyfriend was supposed to pick her up from school. He wasn't there?"

The deputy shakes his head, frowning. He's a serious looking man, but with a kind face, Derek thinks. He's got neat blond hair and wears his uniform proudly. "I secured the area, but it was pretty dark. Is there a vehicle I can get a description of? Or the details of the man?"

"Yeah, uh," Derek's mind is back in overdrive. Stiles is missing, Stiles is missing. He can feel the eyes of his meditation group on the back of his neck, as he tries to focus on the task at hand. Isabella is still leaning nonchalantly against the deputy's legs and she seems very nonplussed about the whole thing and Derek still isn't sure he understands why she's even dressed up. "It's an old 1980's Jeep, C- something, it's a bright blue-"

"Can I get an APB on a blue Jeep?" The deputy says into his radio, which is tucked into a pocket by his shoulder, before frowning again "wait, a 'blue jeep' you said?" Derek nods reluctantly, fearing the worst. Have they found a blue Jeep in a bottom of a lake? Crashed into a tree? The deputy turns to look at the little girl, and he suddenly seems a lot more relaxed. "Hiya, little witch," he taps her forehead, mindful of her hat. "Remember me?" She nods and he sighs "are you sure there was no one with you? Not even a tall young man? Who doesn't ever seem to stop talking?"

Isabella giggles, but tries to school her features into a serious emotion. "I do not know the whereabouts of my partner in crime." She says, and it sounds very rehearsed and she looks awfully pleased with herself. "I did it alone!"

The deputy sighs, and goes to his radio again with practised fingers. "Ignore that, everyone. It's just Stiles."

A voice crackles back over the line.  _"Damn. Sorry, Parrish."_

The deputy laughs "Not a problem, Sir."

Derek is supremely confused, and the Deputy must read it on his face. He explains slowly, though it doesn't really clear anything up. "He's always doing things like this- we've found half the houses covered in toilet paper and he's been leaving carved pumpkins outside people's houses."

"We're making the houses halloweeny!" Isabella insists

"It's called littering and trespassing," the deputy says diligently, but offers her a piece of chocolate that she tucks into her little black spider bag. 

Okay, so Derek is starting to piece this together. It's Halloween. He doesn't know how he missed it, but it definitely explains the costume, the candy, and the fact that more people than normal had showed up at the gym this morning. Wanting to burn away some extra calories as an excuse to eat more chocolate tonight. It also explains why it's darker outside, Stiles never resists the urge to go all out for holidays, or so he'd gleefully informed Derek. It also explains how Izzy got a costume so nice, and where the black flowers in her hat are from and who drew such expert cobwebs on her cheeks. 

" _You!"_ Stiles' voice yells, and the three of them stare from the doorway as Stiles charges up to them. He points an accusing finger at Parrish. "You stole my kid, Jordan! I'll have you arrested by- by yourself! Arrest yourself!" He demands, waving his arms about ineffectually. 

Derek imagines that Stiles and the Deputy must know each other pretty well, because Parrish just rolls his eyes and prods Stiles' chest. "You need to stop vandalising this town."

" _Halloweentown."_ Stiles and Isabella correct in unison, and Derek's wondering if he's slipped into some parallel universe, but he can't mind too much, because Stiles had just called Izzy his kid, and that means something good. Something that makes Derek feel good amidst the insanity that is this conversation. "Yeah," Stiles continues, after fist-bumping the little witch who's now by Derek's side. "Haven't you read the new town sign?"

Parrish sighs, but Derek thinks he detects a hint of fondness under that professional exterior. "If I find that my house has been TP'd, Stiles..." he warns, and Stiles looks insulted. 

"I would never do that to you! I saved something special for you!" He calls, as Parrish heads back down the dark street towards his cruiser. Stiles whirls back to Derek and Isabella and whispers conspiratorially "it's gnomes. I put like fifty gnomes on his front lawn." He's laughing, his eyes bright with merriment, but that's not the reason Derek can't take his eyes off him. 

Stiles is...beautiful. He's gorgeous, he's wearing a shimmery gold waistcoat over a pale yellow button up shirt that's undone at the top with the sleeves rolled up. He's in beige corduroys and topaz converse, and he's got a long, billowy, cloak of sunshine hanging down his back down to his ankles, fastened to each shoulder with big bronze coins. They glint like fire medallions in the streetlight and his eyes are warm honey. There's a crown, a little lop-sided on his head, made of gold paper and there's gold glitter smudges on his chin.

He's a vision of yellow. 

"Stiles is a fairy prince!" Isabella announces, as though Derek might not have known. "I made his crown, daddy, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Derek chokes, voice breaking. 

Stiles grins, scooping Isabella into his arms and his cloak shimmies behind him, a fluid, moving fabric. "I'm the fairy prince Cornelius from Thumbelina!" He cheers "and you are my wicked witch from the west, aren't you?" He kisses her nose "don't run off like that next time! You scared the life out of me! What's a fairy prince to do without his wicked witch?"

"It wasn't my fault! He came while you were gone-"

Derek pushes the two of them outside, in case the voyeuristic eyes of his gym members try to get a closer grasp on what's happening and sprout ears. "You left her alone?" Derek hisses, angry. It's not as cold as he would have expected for the time of night that it looks, even though Derek knows its not that late. He attributes that to Stiles. "Stiles, she's just a child-"

"I left her in a fairy ring!" Stiles retorts back hotly, clutching Isabella tightly in his arms. She looks a little confused at their tone of voice. "Do you think I would ever let anything happen to her, Derek? I was gone for two minutes, and she was picked up by a  _deputy._ I made sure she was safe!"

"What the hell is a fairy ring?!" Derek snaps exasperatedly. 

Stiles flounders for a second, but Isabella recites the answer instead. "It's a special circle of flowers that Stiles grew, that I had to stay inside of, and those flowers would grow and protect me if anyone with bad intentions was coming too close." She looks to Stiles for confirmation and he beams at her, kissing her again and praising her proudly. Derek tries to stay focused on being a responsible dad, and not get sidetracked by how adorable the pair of them look. Izzy's hair has even been curled and there are strands tinged purple.

"I could sense everything within the circle." Stiles says, meeting Derek's eyes earnestly "I knew the second she wasn't in it, and I'd only run back to the house to get the keys. Maybe I should have- just brought her with me." He cringes "I'm sorry. I thought I'd weighed the pros and the cons, but maybe I wasn't thinking. She really was safe though, Der. Those stinging nettles would have grown the side of trees to make sure she was safe."

Derek softens, and strokes a thumb over Izzy's head, and then squeezes Stiles' shoulder. "Well, we're all okay, aren't we? And apparently very ready for Halloween." He raises his eyebrows and Stiles laughs.

"Yeah we are, Bells and I have been carving pumpkins all day! School finished earlier you know, so we got through more than I thought. She's fiendishly good at it, much better than me."

"I used my claws!" Isabella announces joyfully, and Derek huffs a laugh. "Come on, daddy! You have to come home so you can put on your costume! Then he can go trick or treating! Right, Stiles?"

"That's right, sweetheart. Right, Derek?"

Derek rolled his eyes "let me just finish up my session. Go wait in the car," he passes the keys into Stiles' free hand, the one that wasn't curled around Izzy's waist and supporting her on his hip. "Wait- actually-" Derek murmured, fishing out his phone "before you go, let me get a picture."

"We'll take pictures all three of us when we get you in your costume," Stiles chirped "don't worry-"

"No, no, you both look amazing. Let me get one now." He insisted, focusing his camera. He was suddenly incredibly grateful that Laura had talked him into buying the expensive one with the better quality lens, because it did well to capture the way they looked. Stiles shimmering in gold and Isabella adorable and encloaked in midnight robes, like a gothic ballerina. They wore identical grins, and Derek wondered when Izzy had learnt to smile like Stiles, mischievous and excited, like she knew something everyone else didn't know. It looked good on her, just like it looked good on Stiles. 

He bid adieu to his group and encouraged them to have a good halloween, rather distractedly, as he set the photo to be his lock screen. His last one had been a photo of Izzy in front of her fourth birthday cake- where most of it had ended up on her face, but he found she looked happier in this one. More settled into her skin. And that made Derek happy. 

The drive home was more like a tour of their new town, with Stiles and Isabella calling out all the different houses they'd TP'd and the pumpkins they'd carved and laid out on doorsteps. They'd even propped up a scarecrow in front of the school that was wearing a top hat and holding a box of chocolates. It was pretty damn impressive, Derek had to admit, and most of the people they saw had taken to it enthusiastically. Kids from Beacon Hills High were suddenly eager to find costumes, parents were lighting candles into their pumpkin presents, and Sidney Scarecrow (because scarecrows had to have names, Izzy had informed him) had delivered quite a few candy bars.

Derek knows better than to be surprised when they drive up to Hale House. There are pumpkins everywhere, and two gnomes, and a white sheet over the postbox with holes cut into the top for eyes and a mouth. 

"You guys were certainly very busy," the werewolf remarks dryly, but the tone is lost on both of them as they rush into the house and Derek follows them in more slowly, giving them time to get whatever they have in store ready. He still blinks in surprise at the tray that Izzy is holding up for him. 

"We baked cookies!" She delights "Scary Cookies!" And they are; shaped like spiders and skulls, caked in black and white icing and Derek takes a bite and they crunch, but are soft on the inside and still slightly warm. Not too sweet, either, which means that Stiles let Izzy stir in the sugar. The house smells of baking and he nearly groans. It's amazing. He tells Isabella as much and she stamps her feet with excitement, running upstairs to get Derek's costume. 

That's when Stiles slides up to him, presses his chest flush against the more muscular one and croons. "Happy Halloween, Sourwolf,"

Derek growls lowly, hands coming up under Stiles' cape to hold his waist. "Will you continue to surprise me, TinkerBell?' 

His fairy laughs, hands coming up to rub at Derek's shoulders. "I had a pretty great day today, you know. Baking cookies for my man, sewing a tutu for Bells, saving pumpkin to make pie...all for you, and I thought of how you'd come home and I could kiss you-" his lips brush Derek's faintly "-and your big house and your muscles..." he laughs "I felt like a very well kept trophy boyfriend, let me tell you."

"And then you TP'd the town," Derek chuckled, resting his forehead against Stiles'. "I think I love that about you."

"Why Mr Hale," Stiles teases "you have the most unusual kinks."

They pull apart slowly at the sound of Isabella traipsing down the stairs with Derek's get up and the older werewolf blanches as Stiles bursts out laughing. It's a fluffy superman onesie, and Derek is adamant that he is not going to put it on. He is definitely not going to wear that and go outside. 

 

He has to admit, it doesn't look half bad on.  _And_ it means that he and Stiles are both wearing capes, which Derek likes. 

The material is refreshingly good quality and soft against his skin, and the fabric dye is detailed because every fibre is either deep azure or crimson red. The cape is light, and splays out behind him with the slightest bit of breeze that he can generate by walking. He lets Stiles and Isabella gel his hair backwards so that he looks more like Clark Kent, and when Isabella hugs him so tight that he has a tiny smudge of painted cobweb on his cheek, he wears it like a badge of pride.

They take an inordinate amount of photos, and Derek flushes a little with pleasure as Stiles sets one of the three of them as his lock screen. It has Derek and Stiles standing side by side, with Isabella sitting between their heads, a leg on each of their shoulders. She's smiling serenely, with perfect dimples and bunny teeth and Stiles is in the middle of a laugh- head tipped slightly back and eyes sparkling, and Derek is watching them fondly, a chiseled profile of his jaw visible for the camera. It looks candid and real genuine in a way that makes Derek want to print a copy and frame it.

They're about to leave the house at around 6pm, and go trick or treating, when Stiles' phone starts chiming. Derek uses the distraction to sneak another cookie and Isabella giggles, copying him. He scoops her into his lap and munches away happily. 

Until he hears his sister's voice on the phone. 

" _Stiles!"_ She coos  _"you look amazing! And Fairy prince, I love it, very clever!"_

It's a video call. 

Shit.

Derek tries to stand, but Isabella's comfortable and munching away on cookies, unaware to her father's plight.

"You look pretty rockin' yourself, cat woman. But wait till you see your favourite wolves!" Stiles cheers, and before Derek can escape, Stiles is shoving the phone at them. 

Laura's scream is deafening even over the phone. She showers Izzy with compliments over her costume, and Isabella tells her Auntie that she makes a very good cat, and then Laura's laughing at Derek and how  _utterly super_ he looks and-

Derek's not sure he'll ever live this down. 

 

But later, when the three of them are watching _The Simpsons Halloween Special IV_ , after watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and _The Grinch_ for some reason; sated on chocolate with a pile more of it still before them, Derek doesn't think he minds. 

Especially not when Stiles slumps into his side and Isabella curls up in his lap, and the back of the couch is digging into his back, and the only light from outside is from the still glowing pumpkins, the only sound is Homer selling his soul to the devil for a donut, and Stiles is definitely drooling on him and Izzy is kicking in her sleep- and they smell of pack and love and cookies-

Yup.

Derek doesn't mind at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO BEAUTIFUL READERS THAT I LOVE 
> 
> Yeah I'm talking to you. YOU! I love you and everything about you. I love you for clicking this story and i definitely love you for getting to the end, and i just might have to date you if you kudos, and i will definitely marry you if you comment. 
> 
> So if you're still reading these notes, wow, we are so in sync. 
> 
> Firstly, how about that Nightmare before christmas huh? Frickin' fantastic. 
> 
> ALSO I wonder if you guys have noticed all my weird Stiles-and-his-biological-family hints and whether he's ever met any other fae- that have been present in the stories, you probably have. I wonder if you know what that's all about. I can give you a hint: it has something to do with the costume stiles was wearing this episode. *le gasp*
> 
> Another thing is that that's the correct simpsons house of horror if you want to watch the donut episode, they always make me happy! 
> 
> Okay, now for a little bit of advertising. Don't worry, it's not squarespace or anything
> 
> BUT 
> 
> if you find yourself craving a bit of a peter/stiles then I have a series I can recommend to you. It's pretty much done (there are 45 stories in this stories so you'll have more than enough) and it's about an adult Peter finding his soulmate Stiles as a little boy. He doesn't mate Stiles, but instead decides to just be Stiles' friend until the boy is old enough to know the truth. The fics range from glorious jealousy, to PWP, to them having kids, to cute baby stiles and caring peter interactions. 
> 
> Obviously, this is Stereck till the end, but you ever find yourself missing a snarky blond season 1 psycho, this might be the series for you: https://archiveofourown.org/series/377737 I am still updating it, but much slower now, so you've plenty of time to catch up ;) go on, give the first story a go. You know you want to. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO beautiful people, if you're still with me and it's okay if you not (but how would you know it was okay if you weren't still with me? *cry of anguish*)- really important message over here. 
> 
> I love you.
> 
> Seriously, you. You there. Doesn't matter if you're reading this the day it's updated, or the day after, a week later, a year later, or ten, you reading and kudosing and commenting and saying the wonderful and amazingly nice things that you do just gives me so much life. It makes me want to keep writing for you and writing forever for you. So yeah...just...you make me happy and so I want you to be happy and so I hope you smile if you're reading this because you're wonderful and lovely and someone out there is extremely grateful that you exist in this world. 
> 
> You guys are the Stiles to my Scott. The Liam to my Mason. The Deaton to my- well no, actually. Deaton is way to mysterious and I am not getting involved
> 
> STOP HIDING THINGS DEATON
> 
> Anyway so yes, you, lovely reader, I love you. I'll reply to every single comment, even if you don't ask a question, so you know, be prepared for that, so if you have absolutely anything to ask (including the classic, you know: what's a criminal tremor?) then I am here and I will try my best to answer! 
> 
> Stay absolutely wonderful! 
> 
> MWAH MWAH


End file.
